Eleanor Lerman
Eleanor Lerman (born 1952) is an American poet, novelist, and short story writer. Life Lerman was born in the Bronx and grew up in the Bronx and Far Rockaway, Queens. She has lived in New York City her entire life.Eleanor Lerman, Poets.org, Academy of American Poets. Web, Oct. 17, 2015. In 1973 her debut collection of poetry, Armed Love, was nominated for a National Book Award. Much attention came to this new and lauded poet. In one of the more controversial reviews of her work, the New York Times described Armed Love as "XX rated" for its frank discussion of sexuality and gender. Although Lerman published a 2nd book in 1975, she stopped publishing poetry in response to a backlash against her work. She published her 3rd book of poetry 25 years later, in 2001, when Sarabande Books commissioned The Mystery of Meteors. Sarabande also published her 4th book of poetry, Our Post-Soviet History Unfolds. in 2006 her fiction collection "Observers, and other stories" was published by lesbian publishers Artemis Press. For a recent book, The Blonde on the Train, the author has experimented with creating a web site devoted specifically to the book and its contents, including excerpts: http://www.blondeonthetrain.com She lives in Nassau County, Long Island. Recognition Our Post-Soviet History Unfolds ''won the Lenore Marshall Poetry Prize in 2006, given by the Academy of American Poets and ''The Nation magazine. In awarding the prize, Tony Hoagland cited Lerman's "vernacular resilience." Lerman is also the recipient of the inaugural Juniper Prize, the 2002 Joy Bale Boone Award for Poetry, the 2006 Milton Dorfman Poetry Prize, and a fiction grant from the New York Foundation for the Arts. In 2007, she received a Literature Fellowship from the National Endowment for the Arts.http://www.nea.gov/features/writers/writersCMS/writer.php?id=07_32 In 2011, she was awarded a Guggenheim Fellowship.http://www.gf.org/fellows/17033-eleanor-lerman Publications Poetry *''Armed Love''. Middletown, CT: Wesleyan University Press, 1973. *''Come the Sweet By and By: Poems''. . Amherst, MA: University of Massachusetts Press, 1975. *''The Mystery of Meteors''. Louisville, KY: Sarabande Books, 2000. *''Our Post-Soviet History Unfolds''. Louisville, KY: Sarabande Books, 2005. *''The Sensual World Re-Emerges''. Louisville, KY: Sarabande Books, 2010. *''Strange Life: Poems''. Bay City, MI: Mayapple Press, 2014. Novels *''Still Alive''. Scotts Valley, CA: Createspace, 2008. * Janet Planet: A novel. Woodstock, NY: Mayapple Press. 2011. *''Radiomen''. Sag Harbor, NY: Permanent Press, 2015. Short fiction *''Observers, and other stories''. Artemis Press, 2002.Observers, and other stories, Overdrive. Web, Oct. 17, 2015. *''The Blonde on the Train: Stories''. Bay City, MI: Mayapple Press, 2009. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Eleanor Lerman, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Oct. 17, 2015. See also * List of U.S. poets References External links ;Poems *Three Poems by Eleanor Lerman at Psychology Tomorrow *"Starfish" *Eleanor Lerman profile & 5 poems at the Academy of American Poets *Eleanor Lerman at The Drunken Boat (interview & 15 poems) ;Prose *"The Lightship" (short story) ;Audio / video *Eleanor Lerman at YouTube ;Books *Eleanor Lerman at Amazon.com ;About *Eleanor Lerman at the Poetry Foundation *Eleanor Lerman at Bewildering Stories *Eleanor Lerman Official website *"Eleanor Lerman interview by Gavin J. Grant" at Indiebound, 2000 Category:American poets Category:1952 births Category:Living people Category:Writers from New York Category:English-language poets Category:Gay writers Category:Lesbian writers Category:LGBT writers from the United States Category:20th-century poets Category:20th-century women writers Category:21st-century poets Category:21st-century women writers Category:LGBT poets Category:American women writers Category:Poets Category:Women poets Category:People from New York City